Soldiers of the Universe
by Thalia22
Summary: Not Really Sailor Moon....but inspirerd by Sailor Moon. If you like Sailor Moon....you'll like this story. Takes place in 50,000 B.C in outer Space. R&R please!!! PG-13 for future scenes.
1. Default Chapter

****

Senshi Cast 

Time - Toki - Pluto - 27 -The Time Gate Guardian

Life - Seimei - Venus - 16 - Princess of Venus

Death - Shikyo - Venus - 16 - Princess of Venus

Ocean - Taikai - Neptune - 17 - Princess of Neptune

Fire - Kaji - Mars - 17 - Princess of Mars

Lightning - Roukou - Saturn - 17 - Princess of Saturn

Power - Ryouko - Uranus - 22 - Daughter of the two most powerful Royal Advisors

Nature - Hinsei - Jupiter - 21 - Daughter of a Jovian Salesmen and housewife. 

****

Time - Toki

The powerful Time Gate Guardian for the last millennium. No one knows anything about her. She is rarely seen outside of the time gate. She only ventures out to meet the royal summons of the kings and queen of 4 Kingdoms. From what people know of her, she is tall, with very long black hair and green eyes. She is physically frozen at the age of 27, because that is when they think she became the full-fledged Time Gate guardian, 

****

Life - Seimei

She is the spirited 16 year old daughter of Queen Saisho and King Ate of the Circle Kingdom of Venus. Since she was born 3 minutes before her twin sister, she is the future Queen of Venus and will be forced to marry in 1 year. She often rebels against her families royal ways. To rebel against marrying she often turns down men trying to court her and is often found frolicking with men she knows her parents would not approve of. She is a very beautiful girl who is around 5'5, and thin. She has rich blonde hair that she always wears in a bun and very light blue eyes. 

****

Death - Shikyo 

She is the 16 year old daughter of Queen Saisho and King Ate of Venus. She is the twin sister of the heir of the Venus throne therefore she often feels overlooked. She feels that her beautiful., spirited, outgoing sister gets all the attention therefore she can be withdrawn and quiet and spends lots of her time reading and painting. She has an exceptional talent for painting. She is equally beautiful to her sister even though she may not believe it sometimes. They have the same feature exact, except for she is the only person on the planet Venus with midnight black hair, that she wears in a bun, and the black eyes. 

****

Ocean - Taikai

She is the 17-year-old daughter of Queen Mizu and King Tusnami of the Coral king on the planet Neptune. Since she is the eldest child she is the heir to the throne and will take over after her parents serve for 80 more Moon years (same as 8 more Sun years). She is looking forward to taking over the throne and thinks she will be a good ruler. She is a very smart girl who spends lots of her days with royal tutors. She is also a very elegant and beautiful girl with long wavy blonde hair and blue green eyes. 

****

Fire - Kaji

She is the 17-year-old daughter of Queen Hisaki of the Red Kingdom of Mars. She is the only daughter of the Queen and will take over the throne when her mother tires of ruling. She is a very proud girl, who prides herself on her special abilities. She can be a bit bratty and demanding but overall a good person and will be a very good ruler. Her looks fit the majority of Martian women with long black hair and almond shaped dark brown eyes and dark skin. 

****

Lightning - Roukou

She is the 18-year-old daughter of Queen Hoshi and King Suisei or the Shadow kingdom on Saturn. She is the second eldest child out of her 5 siblings. She has a bit of a temper and is very competitive because of the fact she competes a lot with her siblings so she will win the throne. She spends lots of her time studying and practicing the kingdom magic, and improving her skills. She is very tall for her age, with straight shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. 

****

Power - Ryouko 

She is the 22-year-old daughter of two Royal advisors for the king and queen of the Shadow kingdom. While her parents spend most of their time on Saturn, she spends her life in a bad village on Uranus, which is what she calls home. Since the village is riddled with crime, she knows how to protect herself and is very skilled at fighting. She also has a bit of an attitude problem and can come off as cold. She is tall with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes and a muscular, but feminine build. 

****

Nature - Hinsei

She is the 21-year-old daughter of a Jovian salesman and a housewife. They live in a small, rural village. Her father takes many trips to the other planets and she often accompanies him. She is very quiet, but bright and catches on to things quickly. Since her village is small she doesn't have many friends. Even though her family tells her she is pretty she is very self-conscious about her looks. She is medium height and has long dark brown hair that she wears in a single long braid, and light brown eyes. 

****

Kingdom profiles

****

The Circle Kingdom - Venus

The Circle kingdom is ruled by King Ate and Queen Saisho. They have two Daughters, 15 year old twins Seimei and Shiyko, and a 17 year old son, Shuushi. The kingdom represents the Cycle of life and death. To inherit the throne, the eldest female child must marry by 17 and she will become Queen of the Circle Kingdom. This kingdom rules over Venus and Mercury. 

****

Appearance: The planet is like one large metropolis with large skyscrapers and interstates to and fro. The Palace is in the center of it all, with high marble walls around it blocking out visibility from the outside sidewalks. The palace is made out of white stone and marble. It has a universally famous courtyard. The climate is hot and often people who are not native to Mercury or Venus cannot bare it very long. 

****

Coral Kingdom - Neptune 

The Coral kingdom is ruled by Queen Mizu and King Tusnami. They have two daughters. 17 year old Taikai and 12 year old Kosui. This kingdom represents the sea, ocean, and any other type of water. To inherit the throne, the eldest child, no matter of gender will inherit the throne after their parents have ruled for 800 (80 sun years) moon years. This kingdom rules over Neptune and Pluto. 

****

Appearance: The planet is like a live city under the sea, but without the water and seahorse drawn carriages. This kingdom isn't as technically advanced as most others and they seem to like it this way. The palace area of the planet has big buildings and such but the rest of the planet is mostly small residential areas. The palace is made up of what looks like a purple and green coral. The palace is in clear view and most civilians can walk right up to the front door but they can never get in. The Climate is very wet and cool but heat waves come every so often. 

****

Red Kingdom - Mars

The Red kingdom is ruled by Queen Hisaki. She has one 17-year-old daughter, Kaji. This kingdom represents the power of fire. The throne is given to the eldest child when the queen decides to give it to her or passes away. Since Mars is a predominantly female planet there are no marriage requirements. This kingdom rules over all of Mars and Jupiter. 

****

Appearance: Over the whole planet the sky is a constant orange, except for one day every 95 years when it turns turquoise. The whole planet is like a desert and it's filled with little villages. The main city, that includes the palace, consists of small shops, pubs and houses and the large red palace raises up above it all. It's made up of what looks like a red stone. The kingdom is most famous for its natural Hot Springs and geysers. The climate though is very dry and windy. 

****

Shadow Kingdom - Saturn

The shadow kingdom is ruled by Queen Hoshi and King Suisei. They have 6 Children, 6 year old Princess Aozora , 8 year old Princess Yozora, 13 year old Prince Kuro, 17 year old faternal twin princesses Roukou and Noba, and 20 year old Prince Kokuei. This kingdom represents light, darkness and outer space. To inherit the throne, When the King and Queen have tired of ruling they will have their children take a special test on shadow kingdom magic and whoever scores highest on this test will take over the throne within the next 10 years. This kingdom rules over all of Saturn and Uranus.

****

Appearance: This is one of the most populated kingdoms in this galaxy. There is not a piece of land that someone isn't living one. There are many major cities, and a few smaller ones. Most of the sunlight is blocked out by large Jupiter and Saturn's thick atmosphere so the planet is in a constant black but beautiful starry night sky. The palace is made out of a rock that glitters in the light of the cities. Thanks to large Jupiter, the climate stays cool, but can get very cold and windy some days. 


	2. Meet The Girls

Legend has it, eight powerful creates protect the universe. Eight deadly women with supernatural powers. They see all, they hear all. No wrong can escape their perceptions. They are not mortal, they are not human. They have lived for centuries upon centuries, being re born into the world we are in now. A world full of evil, it is. They are needed more then ever during these turbulent days. These are their stories.... 

****

Fire

It was a hot day. Hotter then normal. A young woman, dressed in a long red gown made out of a heavy velvet white lace. She adjusted her golden tiara and pushed back her wild raven hair to wipe the sweat from her brow. She leaned back on the yellow sandstone carved bench, crossing her ankles in front of her. She lifted her dark brown eyes and glared quickly at the bright sun. It was a suspended yellow ball in the deep red sky. She was tired of this hot Martian weather, and these heavy royal gowns only made it worse. How she longed to change her life, a change of scenery. The palace, a beautiful place, grew to be a tiresome sight when you have been looking at it since the day you were born. The Palace was made out of a red stone, with many courtyards that were filled with hot springs and geysers that shot up during random times of the day. To a commoner from Jupiter, maybe it would be a scene but not to her. She had seen nothing outside the tall red sandstone walls. A gust of wind blew sand onto her lap. She picked up the sand in her smooth bare hands and let it run through her fingers. She watched it fall, then blow away into nothing. 

****

Nature

The house was empty, and very quiet. Just the way this woman of 20 liked it. She sat on a small stool reading a book in the plain white hut she called home. It was quite primitive but homely with its rounded white stone walls, and its carved stone furniture with brightly sewed cushions. Her mother had sewn them a only a few weeks ago. Her mother was a good woman whom she admired very much for all the work she did to keep her family alive and well. Her mother basically raised her. Her father was a salesmen who spent most his time on the planet Mars. She knew why he loved to venture there so much. Perhaps even her mother knew. Mars was full of beautiful women. They were irresistible with their long black hair, large dark eyes, and lively spirits. They were nothing like the plain women of Jupiter. Nothing like her and her mother. She, with her light brown eyes and her long brown hair. She was considered pretty for a Jovian woman. But not pretty enough. Maybe that's why her father didn't love her. He loved beautiful things, she wasn't beautiful. But maybe She would one day make him proud. 

****

Ocean

A soft sound floated through the open window. It was the sound of a harp playing some beautiful melody. A women closed her eyes and listened to this unknown song. The young woman lay on her bed, listening quietly. The room was large, with blue walls and an open white door leading to a balcony over looking the courtyard. A cool wet breeze blew into the room, fluttering her blond hair just a bit. She welcomed it. She was wearing a thin bluish green silk dress that matched her eyes perfectly. But it was so hot it felt as if she was wearing heavy wool. The kingdom had been going through an odd heat wave but it seemed to be ending and she was grateful. He subjects had suffered, and she did not like to see her subjects suffer. When she walked among them with her personal guards and saw the heat stroked and over worked peasants. She longed to help them. But she was just a princess. She could not help the fact her parents were selfish. They would not lower the outrageous taxes so these people could live in adequate homes. But it would all change when she came into rule. She would bring her people prosperity; she would bring peace to the streets. Her rule will bring a golden age to Neptune. 

****

Lightning

She heard a door slam, voices yelling. She rolled her eyes, her siblings were at it again. They were always fighting no matter if it was who was going to ride in the front seat, or who was going to rule the kingdom when there parents rule was over. She tried to stay out of it as much as possible but it wasn't easy. She had a quick and harsh tongue and used it when she needed to. She often escaped to the dark laboratory underneath the palace where she practiced her magic. She was getting quite skillful since this is where she spent most of her time. If her sibling spent half as much time practicing in the lab as they did fighting, they wouldn't have to worry about becoming the next King or Queen of Saturn. She was sure. She had everything that a good Queen needed. She had a tall, thin frame and she walked with head erect and high. Her long brown hair and green eyes gave her the right amount of beauty without making her vain. She was smart, she knew twice as much of the kingdom magic then any of her siblings. And maybe even more then her parents. She was ready, she knew that someday she would be Queen. 

****

Power

It was late at night. Not a safe time to be walking alone in a dark street on Uranus, especially for a woman of her 20's. She was not scared though. She walked this same dark street every night after work. She was skilled in the physical arts and could protect herself well enough. Uranus was a crime-riddled planet. All the other planets looked down upon it, even Jupiter with it's massive poverty. She pulled up her hood, covering her short blond hair and picked up speed. Her dark blue eyes darted from side to side, looking for any sign of danger. She rushed into her small broken-down town house, locking the door quickly behind her. She watched the doorknob jiggle violently, then stop as the predator who had been following her for last 3 blocks walked away. She took off her long coat and went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She lived alone. Her parents had left her alone. They were the pride and joy of this planet and left to go live on Saturn as Royal Advisors to the King and Queen.. She had the option of going with them but could not bring herself to leave this village she called home. She did not speak to her parents much, she didn't trust them for turning their backs on their native home. Saturn had a saying that nothing good ever came out of Uranus. She was an exception. 

****

Life and Death

When they were born, they looked just alike. They were twins, even though no one knew that there was going to be two until it happened. They were absolutely identical for the first 2 years of their lives. Both had light brown hair and brown eyes just like their parents and pretty much the entire population of Venus. But then something started to happen. One's dusty brown hair turned Blonde, while the other turned a midnight black. One's light brown eyes turned a crystal blue, while the others turned black. Not only did their looks change, but their personalities also. Night after night, while one painted quietly in her private studio, she watched her sister, elder by three minutes, sneak out night after night with boys and sometimes other girls. But she wasn't jealous of her beautiful charismatic sister. Just because of their three minute difference she would be crowned the next queen of Venus. She could tell her sister did not want it. Her sister had many relations with common boys, which was against the royal rules. And her relations with girls would have caused a public rage which could have resulted in her exile. Her sister was so out of control that their parents didn't even try to discipline her anymore. They let her get away with anything she wanted. Their parents where always lose on discipline. Maybe that's why her sister turned out so bad, but somehow she turned out fine. She spent most of her time in her studio, painting pictures of imaginary lands or reading books. She did not care much for socializing with boys or parties. She just wanted to hide away in her room and be forgotten, and sometimes it felt like she had gotten her wish.

****

Time

Far away from the signs of life on the nearest neighbor, Neptune, Pluto sat deserted and cold. The planet looked like one large rocky desert. No one visited, and when they did, they did not stay long. But it was one of the most important planets in this solar system. And its sole occupant, was the most important person in the universe. She sat on a large blue stone in the empty planet. She examined her surroundings with her bright green eyes and sighed to herself. She took the long staff she carried at all times and placed it on the ground at her feet, brushing her long black hair out of her face. She wore the traditional outfit of the special female warriors. A short purple skirt, a white sleeveless shirt with a golden tiara that sat on her forehead. She was the warrior of time. She had been for thousands of years. She spent her days traveling from planet to planet, serving the kingdoms. But when she had nothing to do she came here. This deserted rock was where she was born. Back when it was populated and prosperous. Now it's nothing. Its only purpose was being the home of the universal gate, the central control, the basis of the life. She spent her time guarding it always. It's was a lonely job, with no one around to talk to. She had no one close to her. Her family, all dead and gone. With the job of Time Gate Guardian came eternal life. Or at least until she passed on her powers to an apprentice. She just wanted to talk. She could go weeks without even having to speak one word. She wanted to love someone, and to have them love her back.

Please review! I know it's not very informative. I did not give names and only very general physical descriptions for a reason. More to come soon! 


	3. Mars and Jupiter

She knew what she was about to do was against the kingdom rules. Unless you were the King or Queen, the royal family was not allowed to leave palace grounds. She sat on the red velvet cushioned chair with a book in hand; she was turning over her thoughts in her head when her servant girl entered the room.

"Madame," The little plain creature spoke. "I've come to inform you that it is very late and it is wise that you get some sleep." 

The girl bowed her head towards the sitting Princess. Her curly brown hair fell over her shoulders and she lowered her eyes, obviously afraid of the Princess though she had nothing to be frightened of. Princess Kaji never raised her hand towards her, or to any of the other servants. But for some reason these meek imports from Jupiter were always frightened of the strong willed Martian women. Kaji nodded her head towards the girl.

"Very well then, I think I shall retire for the night." Kaji said. The girl curtseyed then rushed out the room. 

When she was gone, Kaji raised off her cushioned lounge chair and sat in front of her amour. She picked up a golden brush with the symbol of mars engraved into it and began to slowly brush her dark hair, examining herself in the large mirror. She had butterflies in her stomach. She had never been nervous before. She never had reason too be. She was used to everything here. She had never left the palace walls. She was the only daughter of the Queen of Mars, Queen Hisaki and it was there duty to make sure she would be healthy when it came her time to rule. But how could she rule fairly if she knew nothing of the outside world? She knew nothing new, nothing exciting. This feeling she had excited her. It made her feel alive. 

She put down the brush slowly. It was time. She stood up and walked over to her large closet. Instead of pulling out her long red silk nightgown, she pulled out a long black coat with long sleeves and a wide hood. It looked about five sizes to big for her. She pilled the coat into a red tote bag, along with some gold coins, candles, extra clothes and various other items. She turned and headed for the door, shutting off all the lights. She walked out her room, shutting the door behind her then tip toed down the long corridors. She walked until she arrived into kitchen. It was empty, since most of the servant would have reported to their quarters over and hour ago. She walked over to the large black stove. She felt up and down the sides, obviously looking for something. She furrowed her brow and she reached as far behind as she could reach. She felt a large bump on the back, and pushed it down with her fingers. There was a low rumble and the black stove sunk into the wall, leaving a dark passage. Kaji took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. She pulled out the candle and lit it then dipped her head and headed inside. 

The passage was old escape passage that the first Queen when the kingdom was young and venerable to attacks.. No one was supposed to know about it except the Queen and the head servants but when you had as much time on your hands and she did, you found things out. It was obvious it hadn't been used in quite sometime. It was stone on all side. It was cold, and damp and full of all kinds of crawling creatures. She was frightened to look down to see the kinds of things that were crawling around her feet. After 5 minutes of walking in the tunnel she reached the end. It was nothing but a solid stone wall. She felt along the wall, trying to find some kind of button but there was none. For a moment she was scared she would have to turn back, but she felt a hard bump under her shoe. She put her weight on it and felt it sink down. The wall slid open, revealing a dark path in the woods. It was night and the sky was bright with stars. She walked into the heavy woods. These had to be the only green woods on the planet. All the tress in the courtyard were just brown with orange leaves. She absorbed her surrounding and walked on, taking every thing in. All the animals, planets and flowers. All these beautiful things she had been denied all her life. She saw a clearing ahead. She walked up to the edge of the thick woods. Nothing but red sand from there on. A small trail poked through it. She followed it with her eyes to a small cluster a huts and houses in the distant. She could barley make out the people walking from place to place, but she could definitely hear the voices. Her eyes brightened, and she walked toward the town.

The long silver jet soared through the air. It U-turned sharply in the dark reddish sky then hovered in the air for a few seconds before slowly lowering itself to ground. The doors of the sleek vehicle opened slowly as a pair of long stairs rolled to the entrance. The people started to exit, talking loudly amongst themselves. Jet 201 en route from Jupiter to Mars had just arrived. Hinsei stepped out among all the people. She took a curious glance around before making her way down the stairs. Her father followed her, close behind. After weeks of nagging and begging, her father finally agreed to Take Hinsei on his next visit to Mars. Mostly just to shut her up. But he only let her come on one condition. 

"Don't expect this to turn into a family trip." He said rather blatantly at the dinner table one day. He looked up from his plate and harshly into Hinsei's light brown eyes. "Stay out of my way" 

So Hinsei knew what was coming next. As soon as he feet touched the red Martian sand, her father threw a red velvet pouch at her. She caught it, barley, and opened it. It was full of small golden coins. 

"Martian Money." Her father said. "Spend it wisely cause that's all you get. Don't come to me looking for more." With that, he walked away. Hinsei watched him disappear into the crowds of people. For the first time, Hinsei gave a good look around. The jet seemed like it landed in the middle of a large village. Even at such a late hour of night, people were everywhere. She watched them rush in and out of little red stone huts, with straw roofs. There were children, adults, and animals. All wandering around, talking and laughing loudly. Hinsei passed a small hut where two older women stared at her as she walked by. Two young black haired girls ran right in front of her, chasing some unfortunate little dog. That's when it hit her. Hinsei realized that all the rumors she had heard about Martians were true. The cobble stone street was full of women. The majority of them were tall and thin, excepts the occasional chubby old women, and they all had black hair and dark eyes. They were all stunningly beautiful. 

Hinsei made her way awkwardly to the nearest hut. He plain and obvious Jovian looks were starting to draw funny looks for the women in the street. She ran her hands through her hair as if it would make it magically change from being limp, thin and brown to thick and dark. She hugged herself and rushed into a place she thought would be empty but was full of life. She had walked right into a lively pub. This is where she caught her first glimpse of a man. Though Martian men did exist, all these men were from Jupiter. Dotted here and there was a Jovian man sitting at a table surrounded by beautiful women who hung on their every word. The pub was plain looking. The floor was a cobble stone just like that road and the walls were stone. The tables were bare and looked as if they, along with the stools, were chiseled out of the floor. A Martian woman rushed by Hinsei, obviously a waitress as she was carrying a tray of drinks. She was wearing a short brown leather skirt with a sleeveless leather corset-looking top. Her hair was tied back, and her skin glistened with sweat.

"Sit wherever you like." She said on passing. "I will be with you in a sec." 

Hinsei walked through the maze of women and spotted an empty table near the back. She was also starting to sweat. She pulled off her long brown wool overcoat that she had worn on the jet. Space was cold but Mars's weather was hot and dry. Jupiter weather was dry, but not as hot. Hinsei hadn't entirely dressed for Martian Weather. Under her coat she wore an itchy brown woolen shirt. She had cut the sleeves off of it year ago, so it was a bit frayed. Her long brown leather pants hugged her slender hips and her chunky brown boots clunked loudly on the floor. 

Hinsei draped her coat over the table and sat and waited for a waitress. The same women that passed her walked quickly to her table. 

"What can I get for you," She asked, not looking up from her notepad. Hinsei had no idea. 

"I've never been here before." Hinsei said uncertainly. "What do you serve?"

The waitress lifted her eyes to Hinsei. She sighed, lowered her eyes to her notepad again and rattled off a list of drinks and meals that was longer then Hinsei thought a little pub like this was capable of serving. She even mentioned some things Hinsei had never heard of. When she was finished, Hinsei ordered some rum drink she had never heard of but sounded interesting. The waitress rushed off. Hinsei was left alone in her little corner of the pub. She sat quietly, curiously watching these strange people. A figure caught her eye. They were coming through the entrance of the pub. Hinsei couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, since it wore a thick black cloak with the hood covering its face. The figure seemed to glide rather then walk to the nearest waitress. They began to talk, but Hinsei was to far away to hear what they were saying. The waitress started to survey the room and caught Hinsei by surprise when she pointed at her. The figure nodded, then made its was slowly to Hinsei's table. Hinsei watched it with wide eyes as it stopped right in front of her. It put down the red tote bag it was carrying next to the table. Without a word, it raised its hands and grasped the hood tightly in its hands and pulled it down, leaving the young head of a beautiful Martian woman. She unwrapped the cloak from her body and draped it on the edge of the table, reveling a plain but richly made silk red dress. The thin straps hung off her narrow shoulders and she nonchalantly pulled them back in place. Her hair was as black as night and hung straight down to her waist. Her dark eyes had a strange light to them as she smiled upon Hinsei. 

"The waitress said they were full so I should share a table with someone." She said. "You looked like you could use some company."

She sat down on the stool, grinning widely and faced Hinsei, who was still staring wide eyed. The girl didn't seem to mind, and she stared right back. 

"You are from Jupiter, aren't you?" The girl said suddenly. Hinsei nodded dumbly, not able to speak from some strange reason. 

The girl clapped her hand together. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "From the moment I looked at you. I can tell by your features. And by the way you aren't speaking much."

Hinsei blinked, and look down nervously at the table. 

"I'm..I'm sorry. I just...um.." She stuttered. 

The girl chuckled. 

"Oh, it's quite all right. I'm pretty used to it. No one ever talked to me much." The girl looked off. "I was just kind of...there." She looked back at Hinsei with a strange kind of of smirk on her face. Hinsei blushed and looked down at the table again. 

"Well, what about you? What is your name?" She asked. 

"Hinsei." 

"That's a pretty name. Why are you on Mars?"

"My father is here on business." She said, unable to hide her bitterness. "He brought me a long."

"Your father?" The girl said, her eyes widening. "You...you know him?"

Hinsei looked up. 

"Well...yes. We have enough Men on Jupiter to go around."

"I'd love to see your father!" Where is he?" She said, and began searching the faces of the Jovian men.

"Well, he isn't here..." Hinsei trailed off and look at the table again. 

The girl frowned a bit as she noticed the sensitivity of the subject. She looked off as if she was thinking hard. She looked back at Hinsei with a curious look on her face.

"I would like to tell you a secret." She said, leaning in a bit. "Before tonight, I'd never seen a man." 

Hinsei couldn't help but feel a little surprised. She knew about the lack of men on Mar's but there were plenty of Jovian men coming and going. 

"Never?" Hinsei said?

"No, never. They are awfully funny looking." She said, looking at the various men around the bar. "They seem so rigid and...hard." She looked back to Hinsei. "You learn to appreciate the softness of women by looking at them." she said laughing.

Hinsei was starting to get curious. This girl was so strange. There was something about her that just didn't blend in with the crowd. Was it her rich dress? Her bright eyes? The happy smile she wore? Hinsei realized she didn't even know the girl's name. 

"What is your name?" Hinsei asked, looking the girl in the eye for the first time. 

The girl looked proud to be asked such a question. 

"My name is Kaji." She said. She reached her hand out towards Hinsei. 

"I'm very glad to have met you." 

Hinsei smiled at Kaji and took her hand. 

At that moment the waitress appeared with Hines's drink. She plopped the glass down in front of Hinsei and turned to the Kaji. 

"Nice." She said, looking the Kaji up and down, obviously disapproving of her silk in this room full of wool and leather. She narrowed her eyes harshly. "Can I get you anything, princess?" 

For the first time Hinsei saw that elegant smile fall from Kaji's face. Her eyes widened and she looked nervously around the room. 

"I-I have to go." She said suddenly, and jumped up from the table. She grabbed her cloak and her bag and before Hinsei could say a word, she was running out the door. 

"Well then." Said the waitress before walking off. 

Hinsei sat dumbfounded for a moment. What go into her, she thought. Why did she suddenly rush from the room like that? Hinsei sat back and took a long drink from her cup. The drink was a bit sour and felt as if it had been sitting open in a poorly ventilated cellar but she didn't really notice. She was still thinking about Kaji. She would be thinking about Kaji long after that incident. But it wouldn't take to long for her to find out who she was actually talking to. 


	4. Venus

****

Authors note: This may be the last installment of this story. I don't feel like anyone's reading it so what's the point of posting it? Please drop a review to rebuild my faith in this project. I'm losing my ambition. Thanks.

~Thalia

Shikyo sat in her large room with the lights low. A canvas stood in front of her, empty. She raised a paintbrush to the white surface. She made a few elegant strokes, pulled her slender hand back to examine her work, then continued. She furrowed her brow, not being happy with what she saw. She quickly rose, her dark skirt rustling loudly. She turned off one of her many lamps that lite the room. She smothered back a strand of dark hair that had worked its way out of her bun. Her dark eyes concentrated on her canvas. The atmosphere contributed to her creativity. She liked to keep the lights low as she painted. And she must be alone. She could not stand it when people stood over her shoulder and watched her every move. No one ever really came into this room except her. It was deep within the Kingdom basement. The room had been empty but Shikyo turned it into her own personal art studio. Pictures hung on the walls and were piled upon each other on the floor. Most we landscape. Images she had burned into her mind. Images of the Martian geysers or the crowded villages on Uranus. But every once in a while she painted portraits. The ones her parents made her paint of kings and queens and nobles didn't count. Those touched up lifeless copies didn't show her creativity. She liked to paint people. Real people. A girl in the market picking up brass pieces from the gutter, hoping to exchange them for a scrap of food. Or an old women who sat in front of her house singing a tune no one has ever heard before. She kept the portraits here in her studio, never to see the light of day. 

Shikyo heard a giggle outside her door. She didn't even have to wonder who it was. She already knew it was her promiscuous twin sister. She did wonder whom she was with. Was it the butlers Son? The cooks nephew? It could just have likely been the Stable Keepers daughter. Shikyo knew every dirty detail of her sisters sex life. She even knew of her bisexual tendencies. Even though her sister was only 16 years old. Seimei though, knew her sister would never tell anyone. Which is why the basement near her Shikyo's studio was one of Seimei's favorite spots. No one ever came here. No one would catch her. Shikyo heard another giggle and a soft moan. If anyone ever did become curious and come down her and saw Seimei their parents would be notified. And as the Queen and King of Venus, their parents could not afford to be light on Seimei. Or on Shikyo for not informing them. But it didn't matter. The more Seimei was scolded, the more rebellious she became. With all the responsibility that would be placed upon Seimei in a few years, Shikyo couldn't really blame her. 

She took one last stroke on her canvas. She wasn't finished with her painting but she decided she had enough for today. If she was down there too long, someone might come looking for her. She packed up her paints and brushes, and headed for the door. She stepped out into the pitch-black hallway. She closed the door behind and made her way to the stairs trying to ignore her sister and who ever she was with. Shikyo felt her walk right past them, but they didn't acknowledge her presence and she didn't there's. She walked up the stairs normally as if she had heard nothing. 

Shikyo hurried up the stairs that lead into the long hallway near the kitchen. She closed the door quickly behind her and rushed to her room. She slammed the door and collapsed on her large canopy bed. Her room was large, and richly decorated with marble floors and overstuffed chairs. She had everything she wanted. Everything a girl could ever ask for. But she still felt empty. She still felt oddly alone. She turned over to her side and raised her knees to her chin. She bit her lip to muffle the sounds but there was no stopping the tears from soaking into the pillow. 

A bell ran in the distance. It was supper time. Seimei was sitting at her armoire, brushing blonde hair that was for once down straight. She began to twist and turn in up and placing it, or at least trying to, into the tight bun she always wore. He mother wouldn't be happy if she saw her doing this little bit of physical labor. They had servants to do these things. They had servants to do everything. They cooked her food, washed her clothes, bathed her, dressed her. The bell rang again as it usually did, signaling that she was late. Seimei's bedroom door opened slowly. 

"Miss." said a voice. Seimei slowly turned her head towards the speaker. It was her personal servant, Halle. Besides from her twin sister, Halle probably knew her best. She was near Seimei's age, maybe a little younger. She was the typical Venetian beauty. Thick Dark brown hair that reached her jaw line, wide round ice blue eyes. A little short, but with a curvy figure. She wore the plain burnt orange knee length maids uniform with an ugly puffy burnt orange hat that she was constantly pulling from over her eyes. 

"I know." Sighed Seimei. "I'm late. But please, ask me if I really care." 

"I already know you don't" Halle said grinning. She slowly entered the room and stood behind Seimei. She began smoothing back some loose strand of Seimei blonde hair. 

"You know, should really let me do this." Halle told her. 

"I can do it myself." Seimei said Matter of factly, raising her chin as she did often. Mostly when she felt threatened. Halle chuckled. 

"No you can't." She said. Seimei jerked her head out Halle's hands and began something back her hair herself. 

Halle watched her with her head tilted a bit to the side. 

"You know that isn't your dinner dress." She said looking Seimei up and down. She was still wearing the long simple pale yellow dress that she has worn for breakfast and lunch. 

Seimei, still busy fiddling with her hair, looked at the bed where Halle has laid out a richly decorated sun colored gown. But she didn't respond. Halle sighed. 

"Your Mother is planning on talking to you today at dinner." Said Halle, 

She still didn't respond. Halle put her hands under Seimei chin, forcing her to look at her reflection. Seimei's hand fell into her lap. She turned and looked up at Halle. They stared into each other eyes for a few seconds, not needing to say anything to understand eachother. Seimei grabbed Halle around the waist and pressed her head onto her stomach. Halle placed her hand on the young girls head and held her close. 

"You know what you have to do." Halle said softly. It was a simple statement that held so much power over Seimei. Seimei hugged her tightly then stood up slowly. She faced Halle. 

"I do know. But I can't." She leaned in, kissing Halle softly on the lips. Halle pushed her back, not looking Seimei in the face so wouldn't have to she the desperation in Seimei's eyes. 

"You know those men mean nothing to me." Seimei said quickly. "You know all I want is you. You know that." Halle blushed a bit, still not looking up. 

"No, I don't know." She whispered. Seimei kissed her again, pressing her lips hard against Halle's. She could feel Halle trying to push her away, yet pulling her closer at the same time. The Bell rang again, more frantic this time. Halle broke away and caught her breath. 

"You must go now." She told Seimei, though it seemed that she was talking to the marble floor. Seimei looked at her blankly, then nodded.

"I guess I've kept them waiting long enough." She sighed. 

Halle turned her back and watched through the mirror as Seimei walked out of the room without looking back.

Seimei walked slowly down into the dining hall. Everyone was already seated at the round oak table. Including her mother, Queen Saisho, her father, King Ate, her sister, and her older brother, Shuushi. 

"It's about time you arrived." Shuushi said to her coldly. His ice blue eyes were always cold when they fell upon his eldest daughter. He was sitting to the right of Shikyo, who stared at Seimei blankly like she always did.

"I'm glad you decided to join us." Said her mother. She was a strange mixture of young and old and showed signs of beauty long past. Her brown eyes were surrounded by deep lines, and her thick curly brown hair that fell over her shoulders was halfway gray. Her father pretended not to notice as his elder daughter took her place between him and Shikyo. He was a tall man, who was going bald. Shikyo had obviously inherited his dead eyes. Everyone was seated, and the servants served the first course. They began eating in silence. No one had much to say to anyone. But Seimei knew it was coming. She knew exactly what her mother had to say. Queen Saisho cleared her throat. 

"Did Halle do you hair?" She said eyeing the unruly strands. "She didn't do a very good job, I must say. And what happen to the dress I told her to dress you in? That girl works less everyday." 

This wasn't really what Seimei was expecting. She eyed her mother curiously wondering why she was beating around this bush like this. She wish she would just come out and say it. 

"It's not her fault. I did it myself." Seimei said, like it was a normal everyday thing. Shuushi sniffed at that statement and Seimei shot him a dirty look. Queen Saisho didn't bother to look up from her food.

"We have servants to do those things for us." She said sipping on her soup. 

"I know, mother." She said blandly. "We have servents to do everything." 

"And You should be gratefull." The Queen spat at her. "They do it so you don't have too." 

"I know this, Mother." Seimei responded, still with no emotion in her voice. "I'm suprised you don't have them chewing my fucking food." She added

Her mother gasped.

"How dare you speak to your mother that way!" Her father roared at her and jumped to his feet, turning pink in the face. Seimei heard Shuushi stifling his laughter. 

"Its okay, honey." Queen Saisho said to Ate. She smiled weakly at him as put a hand on his , calming him down a bit. He sat, still glaring at across the table. Her mother was looking flushed and refused to look over at Seimei. She folded her hands in her lap and spoke again. 

"Well, since you're already in a mood I guess I can get to the point."

Here it comes.

"You know the rules of our kingdom." She continued. "Eldest daughter must marry by 18 and take over the throne. "

The main course was served. Seimei stared at her plate of roast meat and vegetables, already seething. 

"What if I don't?" Seimei said. She was pushing the limit now. 

"You will." Her mother said. "You need to start looking for a nice man to marry. Your father and me have compiled a list of available Noble men from around the galaxy-"

Seimei threw her fork down which clanged loudly as it collided with the china. Shikyo jumped. Seimei looked up at her mother, her blue eyes wide and angry.

"I will not have my life decided for me." She snapped. Her mother stared at her coldly.

"And I will not have my daughter whoring around and disgracing our family." 

Seimei and Queen Saisho locked eyes. Seimei was steaming with anger. Shikyo looked up from her plate for the first time. She saw the anger in her sister's eyes. She knew that her mother had gone to far this time. Saisho continued eating. 

"You will settle down." She said. "You will find a husband. You will be Queen."

The table was silent as everyone continued to eat. Seimei sat still. Her eyes still fixed on her mother who was carefully avoiding her stare. Her fists were clenched at her sides. She was feeling wild and reckless. She didn't know what to do but she wanted to do something. She looked at her sister, who was playing with her food looking grim. But Seimei's gaze caught her attention. Shikyo looked up and gave Seimei her all to familiar blank stare. But it flickered a bit. Then faltered completely. A look of pure sadness erupted upon her face. Her eyes pleaded with Seimei. Begging her. But as quickly as it came, it left again. Shikyo had looked away. 

Seimei looked down at her hands. She wanted to say something. She wanted to pick her plate and hurl every piece of food at her mother while calling her all kinds of awful names. But kept control of herself because she knew what she had to do. Not so much for the prosperity of the Venetian people or her mother. But for her sister. If she didn't become Queen, her sister would. Shikyo was too fragile for such a responsibility. The pressure would break her in half. And she had to do it for Halle. Halle looked up to Seimei. She loved Halle more then anything. Halle wanted to see Seimei become better then who she was now. She had to become better for Halle.. She had to do what was right for the two people she cared about the most. Seimei unclenched her fists and watched the blood rush back into her white palms. She calmly raised her head and smiled oddly at everyone sitting at the table even though none of them were looking at her. She picked up her fork, straightened her back and began to eat. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. 


End file.
